1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microorganism that displays a given molecule on the cell surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proteins such as enzymes can be displayed on the cell surface of an organism including yeasts by genetically fusing and expressing the protein with an anchor protein, which is capable of anchoring. For various proteins including enzymes, microorganisms that display the protein on the cell surface have been produced (e.g., regarding yeasts, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 11-290078, 2002-17368, 2002-176979, 2002-253267, 2003-235579, 2004-49014, 2004-194559, 2004-305096, 2004-305097, 2005-58010, 2005-176605, 2005-245334, 2005-245335, 2005-312426, 2006-136223, 2006-174767, 2006-262724, 2007-20539, 2007-89506, and 2007-300914; and regarding bacteria, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-312426 for Escherichia coli (hereinafter, referred to as “E. coli”), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-89506 for Corynebacteria, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-262724 for lactic acid bacteria). When an intended protein is displayed on the cell surface of yeast, the protein can be easily handled. A microorganism that displays an enzyme on the surface can be used as an immobilized enzyme preparation. This microorganism can be nerely incubated to produce an enzyme, and can be recovered after the reaction, and repeatedly used again.
However, displayable molecules have been limited to any molecules that can be produced by organisms, that is, molecules of amino acids (e.g., peptides and proteins) because of the use of only genetic engineering in the cell surface display technique.